Worrying Tony
by firstadream100
Summary: When Officer David doesn't show up to work one morning, her partner and friend Special AgentDinozzo worries, maybe a little too much. Explores the NCIS dysfunctional family interraction and the relationship between Ziva and Tony. Review please.
1. Empty Desk

**A/N: Hi! This is my first NCIS fanfic. I hope you like it. Leave reviews plese :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. (Although I don't mind owing a Tony)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
E****mpty Desk **

"Good morning, Probie" said Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, almost singing every word as he walked to the elevator doors where Special Agent Timothy McGee waited.

"Good morning, Tony" replied McGee ignoring the huge smile on his coworker's face.

"It _is _a very good morning" answered back Tony, hoping to spike the probie's curiosity. His date the night before sucked but he was not going to let _Probie_ know that. "The sun is shining, birds are chirping…"

McGee hated Tony's good mood that particular morning. He was up all night trying to write some chapters for a new novel but was suffering from a huge writer's block. Tony's mood meant that his coworker's date has gone well last night and he wasn't in the mood the hear him talk on and on about beautiful what's-her-name. "_I'll ignore him_," he thought, "_just nod Tim. He'll shut up soon_".

Tony continued rambling, "…The sky is so clear today. Not a cloud in sight. Kind of reminded me of something Laura said last night…"

He lost his train of thought completely when he felt that familiar smack at the back of his head. "Good morning, boss." He answered without turning his back.

"Shut up, Dinozzo", answered Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. As usual he had a Starbucks coffee cup on his right hand.

McGee smiled as the elevator door opened. He always enjoyed when Tony was bullied by Gibbs, in the way that a child secretly enjoys when his brother is being scolded by his father. "Good morning, b…" The back of his head met Gibb's hand.

…boss" he finished as the three of them entered the elevator.

They arrived to an empty squad room, McGee and Tony where looking for any sign that Officer Ziva David has arrived before them, but her desk was lacking any of her personal effects, her leather backpack and her coat.

"Looks to me that Office David is late, boss" remarked Tony.

"I can see that Dinozzo" barked Gibbs. "Any idea why?"

McGee and Tony looked at each other and answered at the same time "No, boss."

Gibbs browsed through some files on his desk and picked a folder. He began to read a report and without looking at the two confused agents he said in his typical sarcastic order. "Did you two loose something?"

"No, boss" they answered in unison as the both practically ran to their desks and quickly found something work related to do.

After ten minutes, Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs." He paused as he listen and then hang up. "I'll be at Abby's." he said as he began walking to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed he barked "And is someone going to find out when is Officer David going to show up?"

"On it, boss" answered both Tony and McGee while at the same time dialed Ziva's phone. They looked at each other with defiant looks, knowing that it just transformed into a competition. They both waited to see who was victorious when McGee smiled in triumph, "Ziva? It's McGee"

Tony hung up in defeat and walked to McGee's desk. He waited as McGee talked to his partner on the phone.

"Oh, are you ok? Ok. Do you need … Are you sure? I'll tell Gibbs." He hung up.

"Well, Probie? What's keeping Zee-va?" teased Tony with a smile.

McGee didn't answer; he began walking towards the elevator.

"Probie? McGee?" yelled Tony as he watched him leave. "Damn it" he said under his breath looking at Ziva's desk and tossing his cell phone as he hesitated to call her. He opened it and began dialing numbers but closed it without calling. "Damn it" he cursed while he sat behind his desk and stared and the desk across his. _You got to stop worrying so much about her, Dinozzo._

_

* * *

_

At Abby's lab. Gibbs was listening to an excited Abby go on and on about her weekend. She had in her hand a Caf-Pow, as usual, and her pigtails danced as she dramatized her story.

"And then I told him that I could kill him and leave no forensic evidence so he better fix it. And he did." She narrated while Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"And?" he wondered.

She slightly raised her shirt and lowered her black pants to reveal a freshly acquired tattoo on her hip.

"What do you think?"

"Boss, I…"interrupted McGee as he entered the lab. He stood speechless as he watched the scene. His eyes fixed on Abby's exposed skin. "Nice tat. Is it new?"

Abby was going to start her narration Gibbs interrupted her. "You wanted something McGee?"

"Oh, yeah, boss. I talked to Ziva."

"And?" beginning to lose his patience.

"She said that she was running late, but she didn't sound good. She sounded sick" informed McGee, as if giving a report on a case.

"Ziva never gets sick" worried Abby. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'll find out" replied Gibbs as he left the lab, not without slapping McGee's head on the way first. "McGee, are you coming?"

McGee simply ran after his boss, leaving a very worried Abby in her lab.

* * *

They stormed into the squad room. Gibbs tossed McGee the car keys and took his gun and badge.

"We have a case?" answered excited Dinozzo as he grabbed his gear.

"No." answered Gibbs.

"Then where are we going" asked Tony with a confused look on his face.

"_WE _are going, _YOU _still have a report to write." Gibbs was already halfway to the elevator.

"Probie, where're you going" whispered Tony.

"Ziva's…"

"McGee!" barked Gibbs from the elevator as McGee ran towards it. "Dinozzo I want that report when I get back!"

"On it, boss"

Tony was left alone in the squad room, again, and sat frustrated while throwing his cell phone absentminded and staring at Ziva's desk. He grabbed a paper ball he prepared for McGee and tossed it without looking into the wastebasket. He missed. _Damn it, Dinozzo, grow a pair._ He took his cell phone and dialed. He waited for her to answer, nervously playing with anything in close range. "Officer Ziva David, leave a message" her voicemail answer. He hesitated but hanged up. He hated himself for being such a coward.


	2. Dead Lieutenant

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Really inspired me. I plan to make this a short story...for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I know sad :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**  
**Dead Lieutenant **

Gibbs and McGee got out of the car and began walking towards Ziva's door.

"Boss, do you think she's ok?" wondered McGee.

Gibbs didn't answer. He was ready to knock on her door when they both heard a noise inside. It sounded like a glass breaking and running footsteps. More like a reflex than anything else, they both took out their guns out of their holsters and turned their backs to the wall. Gibbs slowly turned the knob revealing it was unlocked. He signaled McGee and in a second they were inside. Pointing their guns they inspected Ziva's apartment. Everything was normal, or so it appeared. As they approached the kitchen they saw a plate broken on the floor and little blood dots on the floor. Getting a little worried they continue searching, walking into the bedroom. It was empty. McGee checked the bathroom where he was welcomed by Ziva's gun pointing at him.

"Tim? What are you doing here? Gibbs?" asked Ziva when she saw her boss enter the bathroom with his gun.

They all lowered their weapons. Gibbs observed her. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was pale, white sheet of paper pale. She was wearing a huge gray t-shirt that covered half of her thighs. She had a towel wrapped around her left hand with visible red dots. McGee wondered if she was wearing shorts when Gibbs head smacked him, as if reading his mind.

"I told Tim I was on my way" she entered her bedroom and began to make her bed, which was a mess too.

"Are you ok, Ziva? You don't look good" said McGee while he observed her. Evidently she was not.

"I was not feeling well when I woke up. But I am all right now." She began browsing her closet and picking out an outfit for work.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Gibbs with his distinctive "tell-me-the-truth" stare.

"I cut my hand with a broken plate. It is nothing." She didn't want to admit that the sight of her blood on the glass shreds made her stomach clench. The memory was making her uncomfortable again. She breathed deeply waiting for the nausea to calm itself. She picked up her boots from the floor but it was too much, she dropped them and felt the room spin. Just in time, McGee helped her straighten up. She had her eyes closed and continued to breathe deeply.

"You really don't look good" McGee said as he helped her sit on the corner of the bed.

She was beginning to get angry. She didn't like to feel so vulnerable, so weak. But her stomach had other things in its mind. She covered her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. All McGee and Gibbs heard were retching sounds and coughing. They looked at each other, McGee clearly worried, Gibbs hiding his concern under his stare. A cell phone rang.

"Gibbs. Yeah. Ok" he hung up. "We have a body." He said as he began marching towards the door.

McGee looked confused. He didn't have the heart to leave Ziva alone, clearly when she needed someone to take care of her. "Boss…"

"Call Dinozzo. Tell him to meet me at Bethesda Hospital. And tell him we need Ducky." He was interrupted by Ziva's vomiting concert in the bathroom. He came back and looked with concern the door. "Stay. Make sure she's ok. I'll tell Ducky to come and check on her. Then I'll need you."

"Yes, boss" replied McGee while dialing Tony's number.

* * *

Tony received McGee's phone call and his Special Agent mode was on. Finally something to keep his mind off of Ziva and the 154 scenarios he thought off while staring at her desk. Throughout the years they've been working together he's learned that Ziva rarely showed up late for work and that she can get herself in an awful lot of trouble. _She's all right, Dinozzo. Bad news travel fast. _He calmed himself. He grabbed his gear, gun and badge and walked to the elevator. _Probie knows where she is. Oh, he'll be sorry when I see him. AFTER I get the information I want. _He smiled as the elevator door closed imagining all the possible ways to torture McGee.

* * *

When he arrived to Bethesda Hospital, Gibbs was already there. No sign of Probie or Ziva.

"Hey boss. Where's Probie?"

He followed Gibbs into a hospital room. "Dinozzo, pictures. Then bag and tag."

"On it, boss."

There was a dead man on a hospital bed, with visible gunshot wound on his chest. He began taking pictures of the scene. He hated when Gibbs didn't answer his questions, and his mind couldn't stop thinking about it. Ducky arrived.

"Well, Jethro, what do we have?"

"Dead Lieutenant, Ducky. GSW to the chest."

Ducky looked into the room into the room. He saw Tony bagging some evidence and taking pictures. "Leaving him the dirty job?" kidded Ducky. "Where are the others?"

"I need a favor Ducky." He whispered.

Tony was busy bagging what it looked was a strand of hair from the sheets of the bed. He saw Ducky and Gibbs whispering outside. He felt left out. And he was beginning to get angry. More impatient that angry, but still…

"Poor man, shot while recovering from a car accident" said Ducky as he and his assistant entered the room. He began examining the corpse while Dinozzo finished with some photographs.

"Dinozzo when you're finished interview the staff and I want the surveillance tapes" he yelled as he leaved the crime scene, probably on the lookout for some coffee.

"On it, boss." He replied with a fake smile. Ducky observed his frustration and smiled for himself.

* * *

Back at Ziva's apartment, McGee already had cleaned the broken glass and blood of the floor when Ziva entered the kitchen.

"You did not have to do that, you know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she lied. She looked paler, if it was possible. "I'll go change; I heard we have a body."

"Um, Gibbs told me that he didn't need us yet. Something about giving Tony a probie lesson."

She laughed, and quickly realized it was a bad decision. Her stomach hasn't settled yet. She sat down on one of the kitchen stools and kept breathing slowly and deeply. McGee watched her with concern as he washed the dishes. Trying to get a suspicion that has popped off his mind, he began to tell Ziva of the case while she listened with interest.

"A Navy Lieutenant was shot in Bethesda. Gibbs is there with Tony and Ducky. No one heard the shot."

"Muffled" was all she could say without puking all over the kitchen floor.

"That's my guess. No murder weapon. Ducky was examining the body. Oh, that reminds me, Ducky is coming to check on you."

"That is not necessary," she said and regretted it the second she said it. She ran to the bathroom for the fifth time that morning leaving McGee alone in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" he yelled as she slammed the bathroom door again.

* * *

**Leave reviews! Hope you like what you're reading so far. Sometime tomorrow I'll post Chapter 3, being Father's Day and all I'm not sure.**


	3. 24 Hour Bug

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. It makes me very happy that you're liking the story and to find some of you already have some predictions of what's happening to Ziva. If you want to know...keep reading. I'm curently writing Chapter 4 but I think this story will barely reach 7 or 8 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****24-Hour Bug**

Tony finished interviewing the staff and the wife of the lieutenant. He found Gibbs talking on the phone beside the coffee machine.

"…I'll bring Ducky" he hung up when he saw Tony approaching.

"Boss. The vic is Lt. Jerry Colsand. Married. Two kids. Talked the wife, said he had an accident last week, pretty bad. He was recovering quickly, he was supposed to go home tomorrow" he saw Gibbs impatient look and tried to summarize the story. "No one heard the shot, hospital roster showed that only his doctor and two nurses visited his room during the estimated TOD Ducky established. I have the surveillance tapes here so we can match…"

"Good job, Dinozzo" Gibbs saw that Ducky was finished and approached him. "You ready, doc?"

"Why yes, Jethro. Mister Palmer, please escort our lieutenant to NCIS and begin with the x-rays and the external exam. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Yes, doctor" answered a very excited assistant.

Gibbs and Ducky began to leave.

"Boss, what should I…?" wondered Tony.

"Dinozzo you know what you _have_ to do" barked Gibbs as he turned left in a corner.

"Looks like we are in charge today" said Palmer in an overly excited tone of voice.

Tony sighed. _In charge and alone_, he thought.

* * *

"She just keeps throwing up" said McGee into his cell phone. "I know Abby, I thought of it too. She looks bad. Whose do you think…" his gossip was interrupted by a head slap. "Gotta go Abs." he hung up. "Hey boss." He turned around to see his boss and Ducky in the kitchen. "Didn't hear you."

"Where's Ziva?" asked Gibbs in his boss-like tone.

"Is this really necessary." Asked Ziva as she entered the kitchen and saw the three men standing there, studying her. "I can take care of myself."

"I know dear" said Ducky "come, let me examine you." And he led het towards the bedroom.

"You're with me" signaled Gibbs to McGee and they both left.

* * *

Tony was watching the surveillance tapes when he saw Gibbs arrive with McGee. He lingered to see if Ziva arrived too, but was disappointed when she didn't see her.

"What do you got, Dinozzo?" barked Gibbs.

"I went over the tapes and only the doctor, and two nurses went into the room during the estimated TOD. They are both identified. But you'll find this interesting" he signaled the screen and a mug shot of a man appeared. "Meet Oscar Manning, a civilian nurse in the hospital. Manning was accused of an armed robbery but was proven not guilty."

"Any link to our Lieutenant?"

"Colsand was a witness in the trial" answered Tony.

"Bring him" he ordered "McGee! Pull the Lieutenant's phone and visiting records. I want to know who he had contact with in the last two weeks. I'll be at Abby's."

"Hey, Probie, where's Ziva?" Tony asked McGee who sat down behind his desk and picked up his phone.

"She's…"

"Now, Dinozzo!"

"On it boss"

Tony ran to the elevator really annoyed. He decided to call Ziva and find out what the hell was happening.

* * *

"You have a slight fever" said Ducky as he examined the thermometer. "I suspect that you're suffering from what is commonly called a '24 hour bug'. You shall be fine in a couple of days."

"So I can go to work now?"

"Oh no, my dear Ziva" it's highly contagious and you need rest. And drink lots of fluids."

"Great." she said, obviously annoyed.

"I take it you haven't eaten anything. I'll make you a chicken broth; Mother's recipe. It's funny, the '24 hour bug' doesn't last exactly 24 hours. People call it the '24 hour…" and he continued his monologue in the kitchen while searching for the ingredients.

Ziva's cell began to ring. "Tony" she saw in the caller ID. She hesitated for a moment, but when she made up her mind; her stomach wanted another conversation with her toilet.

* * *

Tony cursed under his breath when he heard Ziva's voicemail. He didn't understand what was happening and why was he out of the loop. He will have a word with Probie. He was getting annoyed.

* * *

Gibbs entered Abby's lab. The music blaring from the stereo while she worked on some of the evidence from the crime scene.

"Gibbs! How's Ziva?" Abby yelled.

Gibbs turned off the stereo. "What do you have for me?" he looked over the evidence as he handed her a Caf-Pow. "Well, Gibbs, the prints from the crime scene all matched the hospital personal, and Colsand and his wife. All except one" she smiled proud of herself.

"And?"

"I'm running it now. I'm running the hair Tony found for DNA and I'm waiting for the bullet to come from Autopsy. Ducky would've delivered it by now."

"Ducky's with Ziva. Call me when you have anything else." He left leaving Abby worried. She picked up her phone a dialed. "Ducky?"

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the squad room with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Boss!" McGee got up and approached his boss' desk. "I pulled the Lieutenant phone record and in the last two weeks he received over 200 calls from one particular number. I looked it up and it is registered to a Shelly Linburg. I looked a little further and…"

"Bottom line, McGee." Barked Gibbs.

"Over the past 6 months they've exchanged calls frequently. He stopped calling her, but she didn't. I think Colsand was having an affair."

"Look her up" he took his cell phone and dialed Ducky's number. "How is she? Did you do what I told you? I need you at Autopsy. I'll pick you up in 20." He hung up.

* * *

Ziva was slowly eating the chicken broth Ducky prepared her, praying her stomach will go easy on her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" asked Ducky as he entered the kitchen.

"Better" she admitted, enjoying the broth. "This is good."

"Thank you. Abby sends her regards. She's very worried. " he smiled at her "I need to collect a blood sample." He said as he put on his plastic gloves.

"Why?" Ziva looked confused.

"I have to make sure you don't have anything more serious." He took her arm and disinfected it. She still looked pale but at least she was out the bathroom. After taking the sample he noticed the cut on her hand. "Oh, dear, how did this happen?"

"I broke a plate and cut myself. It is nothing"

Ignoring her, Ducky began to cute her injury. It was not very deep but it was still bleeding a little.

"Jethro will pick me up soon. Are you sure you're better?"

"Yes, Ducky" she answered him placing her hand on top of his. "I feel fine" she lied.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. Leave reviews! Hope you're still liking the story.**


	4. Wig

**A/N: It makes me so happy that you guys are liking what you're reading. Keep leaving me reviews! I love them. I love to know what you guys are thinking about how the story might go.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah... do not own NCIS nor it characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Wig**

Twenty minutes later, Ziva was finally alone after having a babysitter for most of the morning. She smiled a little remembering the worrying looks on McGee and Ducky, and Gibbs too. He may not have showed it, but she'd learned to read him. He was the distant father, who doesn't say or show his concern, but she knew she cared about her, about all of them. She walked slowly and sat in her bed. If she couldn't go to work today, she will then catch up in some of the movies Tony has lent her…_Tony. _She looked for her cell phone and found five missed calls and 5 text messages. Most were from Abby, but there was one text message that made her heart jump. "_Are you ok? Tony."_ She smiled.

Gibbs observed how clumsy and absent minded Tony looked that particular day. He was spilling drinks, bumping into desks and he had to be call on several times before having his attention. He kept staring at Ziva's empty desk. He knew that Tony cared about Ziva, but today he realized what type of caring it was. The type of caring that he didn't want Tony to feel towards Ziva. He's seen the looks and the lack of personal space between them. He knew that they flirted with each other. He didn't want them to repeat his mistake. _Rule number 12,_ he reminded himself. The same rule he broke all those years ago. He wanted to avoid all the troubles and headaches this type of relationship would bring into the team. Also, rumors were circling around the agents that Tony spent one night at Ziva's, and that really bugged him. His gut told him that there was more that meets the eye with those two.

He shook off all these thoughts. He needed his head 110% into the case. The interrogation with Manning was made his gut twist. Manning swore he didn't do it, and he believed him. But there was evidence tying him to the crime scene and he had motive.

"Dinozzo!" he yelled. Tony jumped off his desk and his computer almost fell of his desk.

"Yeah, boss."

"Bring in the other nurse." His gut was telling him something. And his gut was never wrong.

"Yeah, boss." He sighed and took his gear and left.

He picked up the phone and dialed Abby's. "Did you analyze Ziva's blood? What are you waiting for then?" he hung up, took his coffee cup and left. McGee, confused, watched him leave. Maybe they where suspecting the same thing.

* * *

Gibbs entered Ziva's room. She was asleep and the TV was on. He looked around; she had a pile of DVD on her night stand. Nothing else seemed to tell him if something was happening between Tony and her. He kept looking.

"Spying on me?" asked Ziva, still with her eyes closed.

"Feeling better?"

"At least I am not vomiting" she smiled as she sat on her bed.

"I need a pair of fresh eyes on the case." He sat at the other side of the bed and began telling her everything about the case.

* * *

After analyzing the bullet, DNA and pictures of the scene Abby was puzzled. This case didn't add up. _If Manning didn't do it, who did?_ She picked up her phone and called Gibbs. "Gibbs. I am analyzing the hair for DNA but it's a little difficult, it has a lot of product and chemicals. Looks like someone visited the salon a little too much. You won't believe the kinds of chemicals people put on their…It'll be like two hours…but I can do it in one…half of an hour…" she looked at the phone. "He hung up! I hate it when he does that!" Her phone started ringing again.

"Sciuto. Gibbs! What of all that you asked me to do? Blood? Oh, Ziva's? Yeah, It'll be done in 20 minutes. Well, Gibbs, _you_ hung up on me."

* * *

"Abby, thanks" Gibbs hung up again. He looked at Ziva. Maybe coming to talk about the case was not a good idea. She got all exited at first but then she began to sweat and was getting paler. He knew she was trying to be strong so he decided to leave. He closed the door and heard running footsteps and vomiting sounds. He sighed.

* * *

He arrived to the squad room; Tony was already there. "McGee! Did you find the woman who was exchanging calls with Colsand?"

"Shelly Linburg, boss. She's a high school teacher…" he was just arriving from Abby's lab.

"See if she knows anyone at the hospital. The nurse?"

"Well boss, when I showed her the tape she admitted that she entered the room at 0645 but not at 0703. She said she was some alone time with a (reading) Doctor Hammel in one of the supply rooms, _if _you know what I mean." He cleared his throat trying to sound as professional as he could. "Her alibi checked out."

Gibbs cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered quickly. He listened for two seconds and hung up.

"She used a wig. Find Linburg."

"Did your gut tell you that?" joke Tony.

"No," he said as he walked to Abby's lab. "Ziva" he yelled.

Tony's eyes sparkled and he sighed in frustration. "Probie!" he yelled suddenly.

McGee jumped in his seat as Tony approached him with his interrogation look.

"Where's Ziva?" he asked lowering his face to meet McGee's eyes.

"Um…Ziva? I don't…"

"McGeek! Don't lie to me." He said while he broke a pencil, trying the intimidate his friend.

"Um…Tony I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he said, as he was got near McGee's face with his Gibb-like stare.

McGee knew he couldn't lie to him. He was aware that Tony was worried. "The boss told me not to tell anyone." He left out the _especially to Tony _part.

"Why?" he was losing the little patience he got left.

"I don't know." He has his suspicions but Gibbs didn't tell him any reason.

* * *

"It's a wig," said Gibbs as he entered with a Caf-Pow in his hand into Abby's lab.

"I was about to call you… How did you know?"

Gibbs smiled. His favorite Goth was drinking her drug very happy.

"Yes, it's a wig. One of those 'made-with-real hair' wigs. So my guess is that _this_ is our killer in disguise." She signaled the screen where a snapshot from the surveillance video showed a female nurse entering the dead Lieutenant's room. "And she was smart. She avoided showing her face to any of the cameras."

That being clarified he had other issues to clear out.

"Ziva's blood?" Gibb's wondered.

"Here. I checked for anything and everything." She handed him a sheet of paper.

He looked at the sheet trying to understand what those numbers where till Abby's finger pointed the box that said DIAGNOSIS. He stormed out and headed for the squad room.

* * *

**That is chapter 4. I'll try to leave Chapter 5 tomorrow but I got a busy day ahead of me. Quick poll: What do you think Ziva's diagnosis is? =D**


	5. Interrogation in an Elevator

**A/N: Hi! Hope you're enjoying the story. Just a couple of chapters left (= I love your reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS, Tony, Ziva and/or other of the NCIS awesomeness team members.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Interrogation in an Elevator**

Three hours later Gibbs sat down on his desk. Nothing compared with the satisfaction of resolving a case. Now, a ton of paper work needed to be filled. McGee and Tony were efficiently working in their desk, but Gibbs saw that Tony was working faster than he had ever seen him. He observed Tony and wondered if _his test_ will help prove if his gut was right. He felt a little bad making Tony worry so much about his partner, well, mostly suffer. A small smile curved his lips. Hell, he didn't felt bad, he was enjoying every minute of it.

Tony was making his "I finished first" tease at McGee and began to collect his things. He gave Gibbs his report with a huge grin and began making his way to the elevator.

Waiting for the elevator doors to close his mind wondered back to Ziva. He wanted to know if she was ok, so he planned to causally drop by her hour with some Chinese and a movie. _You can't look desperate, _he told himself, _she can't know how worried you were._ He saw a hand intercept the closing doors. Gibbs.

They both rode the elevator silently for a couple of floors. Tony couldn't hold his curiosity any longer.

"Boss, where's Ziva?" he asked, almost whispering.

What happened next, Tony didn't expect it. Gibbs stopped the elevator and the emergency lights lit up the small room. Gibbs turned to face him and gave him the coldest stare Tony's ever seen. He swallowed hard, and tried to avoid his boss' eyes. He felt he was in trouble, big trouble, but he didn't understand why.

"Um….boss?"

"Tell me something Tony. Anything happening between you and Ziva?"

It was so direct Tony almost fell in shock. He looked confused. He tried to talk but no words came out of his mouth. He cleared his throat trying to man up to the situation.

"I'm waiting for an answer Dinozzo" growled Gibbs impatiently.

"No, boss" was all he could manage to say. Gibbs just kept on staring. "Nothing. We're partners." Gibbs began to walk toward Tony, with little intimidating steps he was pinning Tony to one of the elevator walls. "Sometimes we watch movies or…" Gibbs cleared his throat, not satisfied with the answer. "Or eat dinner or something. We're partners; we're friends." He was not willing to admit to any more feelings when he wasn't even sure what they were.

Their eyes met and in Tony's Gibbs saw all he needed to know. His suspicions confirmed, he started the elevator again and waited as the elevator opened its doors. Tony was still pinned to the wall, confused. He waited for Gibbs to exit, but he didn't move Tony sprinted out of the elevator and stared at Gibbs as the doors closed.

"That was weird" he said out loud to himself.

Still in the elevator, Gibbs smile broadened as remembering Tony's scared look.

* * *

It was almost 8:00 and Ziva was laid on her living room sofa staring at the ceiling. That was the most comfortable position that didn't provoke her upset stomach. She hadn't thrown up in hours, but didn't want to begin another race to the bathroom. She's been alone since Gibbs left and she liked it better that way. She hated to be seen that weak and vulnerable in front of her co-workers and friends. She thanked God that Tony didn't show up because it would be harder to her to lie to him. She smiled when she remembered him. The thought of him made her feel better, at least on some level, since the fever was returning.

She heard a knock on the door. She jumped and stood in the middle of the living room. That knock…that particular knock was the last thing she wanted to hear at that moment. She looked around. _Damn, _she cursed.

"Zee-va! I know you're there" yelled Tony from outside.

Ziva took a deep breath and looked at herself in a mirror hanging in the living room. She looked like hell. Her hair a mess beyond recognition, her face flushed and her lips pale.

"Ziva?"

_Oh well_. She gave up trying to gussy herself up. She walked to the door and opened it.

It was like watching a slow motion movie. Tony's face went to his usual sexy grin and flirting eyes to concern eyes and a frown when he saw her.

"Ziva…you look…terrible" he finally said.

"Why thank you Tony. I did not notice" she answered sarcastically and walked to the kitchen, leaving the door open.

He closed the door behind him and put the bags of food and movies he had brought on the dining room table. She opened the refrigerator door and took a glass of water.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I am sick, Tony. Didn't you know?" she said trying to hide the fact that she was getting dizzy again.

"No!" he yelled. Ziva jumped at the sudden rise on Tony's voice. He looked at her confused and worried.

"I am fine now" she lied, "fit as a cello."

"Fiddle, Ziva, fit as a fiddle," he was not amused. "You don't look fine."

"I am f,ine Tony. McGee was here a while…

"McGee…" He would have a word with McGee when he saw him. Correction, his fist would have a word with McGee's face.

"…and Ducky made me some chicken broth."

So Ducky was in it too. He was getting angrier by the minute.

"Abby's came an hour ago…"

Abby? Oh this was too much. The Goth will have it too.

"And Gibbs kept me company for a while."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" he yelled..

"I don't know!" she yelled back. She stormed to her room, he followed her.

"Well, what do you have?" he asked trying to calm himself.

"Ducky says is one of 24 hour bugger."

"Bug," he corrected her.

"He said I am going to be fine tomorrow."

"You're sweating" he observed as he got closed and touched her forehead. "You have a fever." She began to tremble. "You should take a cold shower."

"Oh, Tony," Ziva laughed. "You give yourself too much credit." He looked at her confused. "You touching me… it does _not _have that effect on me." He still looked puzzled but then realized what she meant.

"It's for the fever, you dumb-nut."

"Oh…I thought you meant…"

"I know what you thought." He gave her this unique smile he saving for her all day long. Her knees trembled a little bit. _It's the fever, _she told herself.

"I think I am going to take that shower" she said as she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't want to admit her sudden rise in body temperature was not only caused by the fever.

Tony let out a sigh in frustration and sat on Ziva's bed. He covered his face with his hands and breathed deeply. He heard the shower running and looked at the door closed. _Why? Why didn't anyone tell me? _He remembered everyone's behavior during the day and cursed under his breath. He remembered Gibbs weird elevator interrogation and began to put the pieces together. He was mad, really mad. But he had other thing to worry about in the moment. He looked at the closed door again. He was not going to leave Ziva's side until he was sure she was better. His train of thought was interrupted when a clashing sound and a little yell came from the bathroom.

* * *

Gibbs decided to pay a visit to his sick agent, but stopped his car when he saw Tony's car parked in front of Ziva's apartment. He smiled…his gut was right, as always.

* * *

**This is chapter 5! I hope to put the next chapter tomorrow, but it's another busy day for me. Cross your fingers please. I'm looking for a job. I NEED ONE! I'm be job hunting tomorrow. But I've already started to write chapter 6 and all I can say is AWESOME TONY&ZIVA! Your R&Rs make as happy as watching Tony and Ziva flirt on show.**


	6. Chinese Food

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them :)...Sorry it took me so long. Job hunting is crazy but I have faith. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it has a lot of Tiva so I hopeyou enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Chinese Food**

"Ziva? Ziva? Are you all right?" When he heard no answer from the other side of the door he decided to kick the door open. He turned the knob first before breaking doors and noticed it has unlocked. He slowly opened the door.

"Ziva?"

She was wrapped around a white towel, cuddled in the floor hugging her knees. Her dark wet hair covered her face, which was hidden between her arms. She was shaking violently on the bathroom floor. He tried to avoid glaring at her long legs and exposed shoulders, still wet. He walked and sat in front of her. She raised her face and looked at him, her eyes almost invisible behind the dark curtain of hair. He gently placed one hand on her face and with the other moved her hair out of her face. She was very pale and he could see her eyes filled with tears. His heart hurt when he saw; she looked so vulnerable. He wanted to be Superman and save her from anything and everything. But for now he just wanted her to stop shaking.

"Hey," he whispered sweetly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said. "I almost fell. I am just dizzy."

"It's ok. We'll wait for it to go," he moved and sat beside her and place one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She resisted for a moment but then caved in and rested her head on his chest. He embraced her and felt her trembling on his arms. Her skin was soft like silk and her hair smelled like lavender. He gently kissed her forehead and she let out a sigh, finally feeling safe after all day.

Twenty minutes later she stopped trembling.

"Can you get up?"

"I think so."

He helped her get up. She stood up straight and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Need help getting dressed?" His smile widened.

"If I had the energy to smack you, I would," she said, with a smile still on her face.

He helped her walk into the bedroom. Now that she looked a little better he took time to enjoy the sight she was offering him. Her long legs were exposed and he knew that if he made an effort he could more of her, but he didn't want to push it.

"Don't you dare" she said as she browsed her closet for some clothes.

_So the ninja is a mind reader too_, thought Tony. He smiled at her the most innocent way he could.

"I can dress myself. Go."

"You almost fell in the bathroom. I'm not leaving" he said as he crossed his hands across his chest as a sign of power.

"You'll peak!"

"Oh, come on, Ziva. It's nothing I haven't seen before" his wide smile showed his perfect teeth.

She walked towards him and stood very close. "Oh believe me, Tony. It's _nothing _like what you've seen before."

_Oh, yeah, she's felling better._ Tony smiled as he sat on the living room sofa. His partner was already firing those sensual flirts that left him all hot and bothered. He had to control himself. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation. She needed him and he was going to be with her, as her friend, as her partner. His cell phone rang. When he saw the caller ID he let out a grunt of frustration.

"Laura" he said in his most charming voice. "Sorry I couldn't call you, I got caught up at work. I know…I'll make it up to you. Maybe another night? Great I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up. Of course he wasn't going to call her. He didn't plan on seeing dull Laura again. He sighed and walked to the window. He fidgeted with his phone as he looked out the window. He heard the bedroom door open but didn't turn around. The scent of Ziva's body wash and shampoo filled the room and he suddenly felt dizzy. He recognized the car parked a couple of houses away but chose not to share it with Ziva. He turned around and watched her as she browsed through the movies Tony brought. She was wearing some loose t-shirt and sweatpants. To him, she looked gorgeous.

"Hey! I brought some food!" he took out some Chinese take-out he brought.

She was confident that a little Chinese food will not harm her. They began eating in silence. He watched as she slowly ate her food, playing with her chopsticks and noodles.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She breathed deeply. "I'll be right back" and she slowly walked to her bedroom.

He watched her leave confused. Then a noise alarmed him. He ran toward the bedroom. Empty. He saw the bathroom floor a little bit open and saw Ziva throwing up and coughing.

"Hey," he entered the bathroom. "You ok?"

"Tony, leave." She ordered him while hugging the toilet.

He took a towel and wiped her sweat of her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

She wanted to kill him right that moment. She really didn't want him to see her throwing up. But he didn't seem disgusted, he looked concerned. She gave up, didn't have the strength to fight him.

He was puzzled. A sudden realization came to him and he was worried, _very _worried.

"Ziva, are you pregnant?"

* * *

Gibbs arrived at Autopsy just as Ducky was leaving.

"Jethro, I thought you went home already," greeted Ducky.

"Ducky, you get a chance to look at Ziva's blood test?" asked Gibbs".

"Why, yes I did." Gibbs stared at him. "Well, Jethro, you know I can't tell you, doctor-patient confidentiality." Gibbs continued to stare at him; in his eye he saw a worried father. He knew how much Gibbs cared for Ziva, especially after Kate's death and all those year of working with Ziva. Ducky knew how worried Gibbs was and he couldn't deny his friend anything, well almost anything.

* * *

**Here's chapter 6 ^^. I'll try to leave 7 tomorrow night or Saturday! Leave me reviews so they'll cheer me up if I can't find any job tomorrow =(**


	7. Awkward Moments

**Happy Monday! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. It's been crazy. Still unemployed...but with tones of hope! Thanks for all your wishes. Here's chapter 7: All Tiva. Hope you like it.**

**Diclaimer: Owning NCIS and its characters is on my Christmas list. Until then...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Awkward Moments**

"What?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face. "Pregnant?"

"Well…" he was getting nervous. He really didn't want to hear the answer to that question. He feared that the answer would be a "yes"; he thought he couldn't take it. She washed her face and stood in front of the sink in silence. She didn't want him to know. After a couple of minutes in silence, Tony's curiosity spoke for him. "Well, are you?"

She looked at him through the mirror and gave him her deadly stare. She stormed out of the bathroom.

"Last time I checked you had to have sex to get pregnant." She muttered as she entered the bedroom.

"Oh…" suddenly he couldn't speak. He remembered something. "Weren't you dating someone a couple of weeks ago? What was his name…Greg…no…John…nope."

"Jack."

"Jack! I distinctively remember you bragging about a steamy and hot night…"

"Oh, shut up Tony."

"You lied to me?" She didn't answer. She sat down on her bed and looked down. She was fidgeting with her fingers. "Why?"

"I do not know." She admitted.

* * *

_That was an awkward moment, _Tony thought as he was setting the DVD. He thought that a movie would lighten the mood. He chose _Liar, Liar_ one of his favorite Jim Carey movies. They both sat down on Ziva's sofa with an uncomfortable distance between them. They enjoyed the movie, Ziva even laughed at some moments. They didn't look at each other. Half way Ziva fell asleep, her head opposite to where Tony was sitting. Her feet softly brushed his thighs and he unconsciously massaged them as he watched the movie.

"That ending always gets me" he said faking a tear. He turned his head and realized that she was asleep. "Only you can fall asleep in _Liar, Liar._" He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen. The Chinese takeout was still on the table and a couple of dirty dishes in the sink. As quietly as he could the washed the dishes and put the take-out boxes in the fridge. He suddenly felt that "somebody's behind you" feeling he had developed over the years. He turned around and there she was, a little drowsy and still pale, but equally breath-taking.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Where else would I practice my house keeping skills" he smiled at her, she smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She answered and headed back to the living room. He followed her and both sat on the sofa, this time a little closed to each other.

"Want to watch another movie?" He asked her.

"No. I want to talk"

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?" He asked suddenly very nervous.

"The case. Talk to me about the case."

He relaxed. He told her about the crime scene, the suspects, the closet action one of the nurses was getting.

"And you were right, it was a wig."

"I knew it!"

"Turns out our Lt. Jerry Colsand was having some frisky time with Shelly Linburg, who was the cousin of the nurse who was playing doctor in one of the hospital supply closets."

"She disguised herself as her cousin and shot the Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Yes. Colsand ended their relationship two weeks before his car accident and when she found out he was in the hospital she went to visit him and found out he had a wife…

"And children" she added.

"Yes. She went crazy and decided to end, and I quote "the mother-effin bastard."

She laughed. There was a sudden and awkward silence.

"I missed you today" he finally admitted while he gently moved her hair out of her face. His honest smile and worried eyes melt her heart. "Nobody wanted to tell me where you were. I still don't understand why."

"I find that very suspicious."

"I have my theories" he said.

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, you know those rumors around the headquarters that I spent the night here about a month ago."

"That is not a rumor, that's true."

"I know, but they don't know that we spent the night watching Star Wars movies."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" he yelled, "those are _excellent_ movies!" he was getting agitated. A certain debate whether the Star Was movies deserved the hype they have after all these years came to his mind. He could not forgive her that she hated them.

"Oh Tony, come on. Not again."

"Ok, I'll drop it…for now. Anyway, people think we were doing other things." He winked at her.

"Oh, really! You and me! Ha!" she tried to hide her hopes and disappointments in the most convincing way she could.

"I know, people are crazy."

"Do you think Gibbs thinks I am pregnant?"

"That's one of my theories. He was making sure that Probie San didn't tell me what happened to you."

"Were you worried?" she asked him almost whispering.

"Yes." Suddenly his throat was closed and he was having trouble breathing. He could feel his heartbeat on his neck.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my partner."

"Oh", she looked disappointed. He noticed and wanted to say much more but couldn't. Throughout the night he had realized what his real feelings towards her were, but he didn't want to take advantage. She was too weak and vulnerable. Still, he wasn't sure he wanted her to know.

"Oh, that is the time? 2:34 a.m." she said as she watched the clock on her wall, trying to change subjects.

"Looks like it. TGIF. Well, technically is Saturday already. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am much better." She smiled.

"Well then, I'll be heading home now" he got up and started to gather his things.

"Tony…could you…"she paused. She looked nervous. "Could you stay? I do not want to be alone."

He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful he felt all is defenses falling. He knew that she needed him, as a partner, as a friend.

"Sure. I'll stay." He sat back on the sofa, this time closer to her. They were facing each other, their legs grazing. He took her face and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay."

She hugged him and breathed his cologne. "Thank you."

"But I have a request." He said, pulling away from the hug.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Last time I slept on the sofa and it killed my back. Could I…" he have her the most convincing smile "…sleep with you."

She looked at him suspiciously and walked towards the bedroom. "I may be sick, but I still sleep with my gun. Touch me and die" she said in the darkness of the bedroom.

Tony smiled still sitting in the sofa. _Behave, Dinozzo, behave._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! Leave me your thoughts, feelings, comments, anything. Do you like the story so far? If so why or why not? I accept negative comments too. They help me grow as a writer. Her not being pregnant was my initial story line, but after some of your reviews I was tempted to turn to another one. Maybe for another story, o who knows, later in this one? Hahahahaha. I hope to have chapter 8 ready later this week.**


	8. Of Apologies and Oatmeal

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. ='(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Of Apologies and Oatmeal**

He couldn't sleep. Having her so close and not being able to do anything was making him crazy. He stared at the wall. He was trying with all his strength to control himself. All he wanted was to turn around and kiss her. _No, Dinozzo. You have to make sure what her feelings towards you are. Don't rush things. _ He sighed. He was now staring at the ceiling, his mind fantasizing on "what if". What if she felt the same way? What if she didn't? He tried to shake those thoughts and concentrated on his plans for the morning. He wanted to spend the day with her, taking care of her, just be around her. He turned his head to look at her and there she was, facing him with her dark mysterious eyes looking at him.

"Hi" he whispered as he turned his whole body towards her, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Hello" she answered back. "I am sorry I lied to you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you too."

"What did you lie to me about?"

"Cynthia, Madeline, Laura. I told you things that didn't happen" he confessed.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to admit how unsuccessful my dating life was, well is. It's been a couple of months of bad luck. I'm sorry."

She put her hand on top of his; wanting him to know that he forgave him. He smiled hiding the fact that her touch was burning his skin. Tony saw how Ziva's eyes where closing slowly, as she fell asleep. He finally felt relaxed enough to let himself sleep. As they both fell asleep, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

_Why suddenly I ca not breathe? _Ziva wondered as she slowly woke up. Her eyesight was a little blurry and was trying to place where she was and who was sleeping beside her, correction who was sleeping _with _her. She felt the weight of an arm around her waist, and she could feel someone breathing near her neck. Her Mossad training activated as she reached for the gun that was under her pillow but then she realized who it was. Tony. She smiled as she turned slowly to face Tony without waking him up. His even and slow breathing relaxed her and the warmth his body produced so close to hers gave her a sense of security she hadn't felt in a long time. It was almost dawn, so the dim sunlight that entered through the windows let her admire Tony's features. He looked relaxed, happy even. His hair was a mess, and she liked it this way, His lips were very tempting, almost calling to be kissed but instead she slowly ran her fingers on top of him, trying to remember those kisses they shared while undercover so many years ago. Her memories of those kisses were vague, sometime she questioned if everything she remembered feeling was real.

_Maybe someday I'll taste those lips again. Maybe…someday._

_

* * *

_

As he was waking up he felt a warm body embracing him. He opened his eyes and saw her head on his chest. Her hair was tickling his chin. He breathed in her essence enjoying her aroma and her warmth. She moved and turned the other way. He stared at her, her neck was exposed and a sudden urge got over him. He slowly traced the line of her neck with his index finger and leaned in and kissed it, lingering to enjoy the sweet taste of her skin. He got up and headed to the bathroom, smiling.

She felt a chill in her spine when he touched her, in that gentle and intimate way that he did. She lost her breath when she felt his lips on her neck and her heart started to race. She was confused; Tony had never touched her that way, that sensual way. She laid in bed with her eyes wide open as he left the bedroom. Did he know she was awake or did he think she was asleep? Why did he kiss her that way? She was nervous and restless. She could hear him in the bathroom and hesitated on what to do next. When she heard the bathroom knob she shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard him walk out of the bedroom and close the door behind him.

* * *

He was still wondering why he kissed her neck. Normally he could control himself around Ziva, but waking up with her in his arms made him weak. He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was browsing through the refrigerator when a cell phone rang. He answered it without looking at it.

"Dinozzo."

"Tony?" asked a man with a very familiar tone.

"Ducky?"

"Is Ziva all right?" asked the doctor.

Tony looked around nervous. If Ducky knew he spent the night again at Ziva's, Gibbs will shot him. "Why do you ask?" he asked casually.

"Why are you answering her cell phone?"

Tony looked at the cell phone he was holding. It was Ziva's. _Damn it._ "I came to visit her this morning…" he looked at the clock, 9:00 a.m. _That's a reasonable time, I think. _"She told me she was sick so I came to check on her."

"Oh how nice of you, Tony. How is she?"

"I think she's better. She's sleeping..." _Oops. Dinozzo fix it. _"…again. I guess she had a rough night".

"More like a rough day. Will you tell her to call me as soon as she can?"

"Will do, Ducky. I have a question, what's a good breakfast for someone who's been throwing up?" wondered Tony as he continued his search throughout the kitchen cabinets.

"We'll after yesterday she will have an upset stomach for a couple a day. For breakfast I think oatmeal will be fine. Fruits and cereals too. No citric, at least not today."

"Perfect, Doc."

"Have her call me, Tony."

He hung up. _Close one._

_

* * *

_

"Breakfast a la Dinozzo" he announced as he entered the bedroom. He was carrying some oatmeal in a big plate and some fruits. The bedroom was empty. "Ziva?"

She opened the bathroom door and stood there in amazement. _Breakfast in bed, how sweet_. He stood speechless. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was fixed in a ponytail and her face regained its natural color. She was wearing shorts that exposed those long and beautiful legs he had seen the night before. She had a tank top that exposed her long neck and her shoulders. She looked healthier.

"I made breakfast" he said with a huge grin in his face.

"I am starving" she said returning his smile.

The bed was already made, but still they made a mess of the pillows as they arranged them to a comfortable position. They sat down close to each other.

"One apple for you" Tony said as he handed her the apple. "One for me."

"This is all I am eating?" she said disappointed.

He handed her a spoon. "You have to take it easy. You still have an upset stomach."

"My stomach is fine. I will not be throwing out again."

"Up. Throwing up" he corrected her.

"Out makes more sense to me."

"Still, you're still sick. I don't want you sounding like Gollum again" he began making gawking sounds. "My precious."

"Gollum?"

"You know, the little bald monster from _The Lord of the Rings_."

"Are you saying I'm a little bald monster, yes?"

"You _sounded _like a little bald monster. Forget it. Eat your oatmeal."

"Is this too much for my upset stomach?" she mocked him as she ate a spoonful.

"Who said this is only for you" he dipped the spoon in the oatmeal and ate a spoonful himself. She smiled, enjoying this simple yet sweet breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Leave me some love. Make me happy after almost a week of unsuccessful job hunting. )=**


	9. Thunder

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner. It's been a couple of crazy days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Thunder**

"Yes, Ducky, I am fine. No fever. I have not thrown up since last night. "Ziva said exasperated through her cell phone. "He does not believe me" she whispered to Tony. "You do not have to come. I know you had a conference this week end." She rolled her eyes. By now Tony knew the Doctor had begun a monologue on who knows what. He was glad he wasn't Ziva.

"He wants to talk to you" she said as she handed him her cell phone.

"Yeah, Doc? Sure I can watch her. Ok. No exercise; got it. Light food; check. Lots of fluids. Of course I'll call you if anything happens. Have fun, Ducky" he hung up before the Doctor began another lecture.

"This is not fair"she protested.

"Doctor's orders. "

"I wanted to do my routine run. I have been here since Thursday and I am feeling antsy...right?" she looked at Tony looking for any sign that told her she used the expression correctly. He nodded.

"I know. But I have an idea. There's a park near my apartment. We'll pack some lunch and we'll walk a little bit. You get out of your apartment and some light exercise" his charming smile widening. She didn't look convinced but his smile was working.

"Fine."

"Great! Now change and let's enjoy this sunny and beautiful day. I need to stop at my place to change. We can leave the car there and walk. It's a couple of blocks away."

* * *

"It had to rain!" yelled Ziva as she and Tony ran from the park to Tony's apartment.

"Well, excuse me for not reading the weather forecast. It was _sunny_ an hour ago" he yelled back.

The heavy rain was making puddles in the sidewalk and both Tony and Ziva were already soaked.

"At least I got to run" laughed Ziva as she turned the corner to Tony's street.

In a couple of minutes they were both panting and laughing in front of Tony's door. He turned the key and held the door for her. Outside thunder could be heard.

"When I was a little girl thunder scared me" she smiled at Tony with warm eyes.

He smiled back. She looked so beautiful he couldn't breathe. He blamed the rain and the run. Her hair was dripping and a dark curl crossed her forehead and covered her left eye. Her playful smile was sincere and freeing.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes before you get sicker."

"I am fine. Really" she couldn't stop smiling. It's been a while since she had this much fun. But he didn't need to know that.

"I'll get you a towel and some clothes. You can take a shower and maybe we can eat something. How's your stomach?"

A loud thunder startled both agents, its light filling the living room with white resplendence. The lights went out as another thunder hit near.

"Perfect" said Tony.

* * *

Ziva got out of the shower and wrapped herself with the towel Tony gave her. The whole bathroom and her whole body now smelled of Tony's body-wash, spices and cinnamon. She breathed in the aroma with her eyes closed recalling all the time she's smelled it on Tony. She looked at the clothes Tony lent her. It was a black T-shirt, size Large, with some kind of movie quote she couldn't identify. She put it on and looked at her reflection on the mirror. The T-shirt covered half her thighs. She began to think that maybe Tony did it on purpose. She laid her wet clothes to dry and realized she didn't have spare underwear. _Oh well, _she thought as she opened the bathroom door, smiling. The whole living room was filled with candles, but they were not lit. A little light still entered the apartment through the windows, in spite of the storm.

Tony heard the bathroom door open and walked to the kitchen with to mugs filled with hot chocolate. He put them on the coffee table a turned to see her. "Wow" he said aloud. She looked so sensual, so sexy. He was starting to question his self control. "Looks good on you" he said staring at the table with the two steaming mugs. "I made some hot chocolate". Without looking at her he handed her one mug and sat on his sofa. He too had changed his wet clothes, but didn't feel as sexy as she looked.

She enjoyed torturing him that way. She was aware that there was a certain physical chemistry between them, but she was sure that any romantic feelings beyond that were felt only on her part. He looked so good. His hair was still damp and messy and he was wearing a white T-shirt with the "007" insignia and some black boxer-like shorts. She sat on the couch nursing her drink, letting the hot mug warm her hands. The both sat down in silence drinking their hot chocolate for a few minutes.

"I had fun today, at the park" she said smiling at him.

He finally looked at her, trying to focus on her face and not on her long exposed legs. "Me too" he answered back smiling. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Good, me too."

He got up and walked towards the kitchen. She followed him.

"We'll have to cook something. Take-out is out of the question" he stated signaling the window. The heavy rain made it impossible to see across the street and thunder can still be heard in the distance.

They searched the kitchen and established a menu, light of course, giving Ziva's delicate stomach. It was getting dark. While Tony began chopping some vegetables, Ziva began lighting the whole kitchen with candles. He tried to stay focus on his task and not stare at her. _Focus, Dinozzo, or you'll lose a finger._

An hour later they finished eating and began cleaning and washing the dishes.

"I am still wondering what was Gibb's real reason for not telling you I was sick" she said as she handed Tony a cleaned dish. "Do you think we should ask him?"

Tony gave her an incredulous look.

"Right" she answered. "He is not going to tell us."

She suddenly felt uncomfortable. Tony was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She had never seen him looking at her like that. Her pulse accelerated and she began to breathe rapidly. He put the dish he was drying on the sink and got closer to her. He couldn't take his eyes of her. The dim candlelight in her face made her look like an angel, like a goddess. He felt his heart was going to explode if he didn't do anything. He slowly closed the distance between them without breaking eye contact with the gorgeous and sexy woman that was standing in front of him.

Every little step he made towards her, she backed the same distance. She couldn't take her eyes of his. They were filled with determination, intrigue, lust and warmth. She began to panic when she felt the kitchen wall on her back. She was trapped between his body and concrete. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted to stop him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me loving reviews! :) Couple of chapters left!**


	10. Healing Process

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in more than a week. It's been a crazy week. Good news is that I found a job. I'm working as a secretary assistant in a doctor's office. At least I have something to do until school starts, and I get paid. I'm working 8-hrs shifts, so I haven't got time to write. But I got some free time this weekend, and while watching the World Cup (Go Spain!) I wrote this chapter and a little of the next one. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

**Chapter 10**

**Healing Process**

"Ziva, let me go!" Tony yelled as the former Mossad agent pinned his face into the wall. He didn't understand what happened. One moment he was approaching her and the next he was pinned to the wall and his arm twisted behind his back. "Ziva! Let me go!" he repeated, but she didn't answer. He could hear her heavy breathing behind him.

"What were you going to do?" she finally asked.

He wasn't sure. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if he had the guts to take the first step. "I…I don't know" he admitted.

In one quick move he was now facing her, his back pressed violently to the wall. In the dim light of the candles he could see her tensed jaw and her eyes fixed on his, expecting an explanation.

"I don't know…" he whispered.

She just stood there, demanding the truth out of his eyes while trying to explain herself why she reacted the way she did. She pushed back some painful memories from Somalia and looked at the man she had in front of her. She studied him in silence, the only sound they could hear was their heavy breathing. Tony, her partner, her friend. She always questioned what he really thought of her, if her dark past played any part in his judgment of her. Sometimes she thought he behaved like a big brother, always watching over her and teasing her. Other times she thought he behaved like a jealous man, interested in her dates, in her sex life. She didn't know who he really was, a big brother or jealous man. And seconds ago, he was approaching her, his eyes fixed on her lips. And she stopped him.

"Ziva, are you ok?" he said, interrupting her train of thought.

And then she saw it, that spark in his eyes. She could be mistaken, but that look…She always believed that a person's eyes are the window to their soul, their true unadulterated self. Tony eyes always gave him away. Sometimes they looked at her so passionate she almost burned inside. And if what she saw in his eyes was exactly what she needed.

She took a step towards him while putting her hands on his chest and letting her eyes linger on his lips. She could see him tense up and his breath quicken. She was feeling as vulnerable as she did in Somalia. But it was a chance she needed to take. If his eyes were any indication of what he felt, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

He couldn't believe what was happening. _When did she took control of things?,_ Tony thought as she approached him. Then he remembered Somalia, and all those things that he imagined happened to her and he let her approach him at her pace. She traced his lips with her fingers and he grabbed gently her waist and slowly pulled her closer to him. He was leaning on the wall and she let her body brush gently on top of his. She bit her lower lip without taking her gaze from his lips. He hesitated for a moment and lifted her chin slowly so she would meet his gaze.

"Look at me" he whispered, his voices lower that he expected. Having her near was making his body react.

He literally saw the moment she let her defenses fall, the moment she surrendered. She had very expressive eyes and he was an expert at reading them, and in that moment they where inviting him. He could tell she wasn't sure enough to make the first move, so he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his lips onto hers, without breaking eye contact.

The soft touch of his lips made her eyes water, and he saw that. He knew she was fighting to remain in control, too vulnerable to let go. With their eyes still connected, he kissed her again, and again and again. He tried to let his lips tell her everything he knew he couldn't express in words. She wasn't responding with her lips, but she wasn't pushing him away. He kissed her one more time and as he was parting his lips from hers he whispered, "I would never hurt you."

As soon as his lips left hers, she was already missing their touch. When he whispered what her heart longed to hear, a single tear rode through her cheek. And she let herself go, she left her body listen and obey her heart and not her brain.

She leaned and kissed him, this time with her eyes closed and her hands tangling his hair and touching the back of his neck. This took him by surprise but he quickly responded, wrapping one arm around her waist to pulled her as close as he could. His free hand played with her curls as he settled them behind her ear.

She wanted to get lost in his kisses, in his touch. He was the medicine she needed for her wounded heart. She didn't want to worry about the future, the "what is going to happen" and "what would Gibbs say". She just wanted him, and only him.

Things were heating up, and quickly. He could feel it, she could feel it. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was enjoying the touch of her silky legs when he realized…

"Miss Ziva David" he said with a huge smile on his face. "You're not wearing any underwear."

She laughed. He loved her laugh, he loved that she was actually laughing.

"Well, Mister Anthony DiNozzo" she said with a devious smile. "I did not have any to put on."

He kissed her gently, trying to slower the pace, enjoying her sweet taste. He liked to watch her while he kissed her, her face expressing her pure emotions. At first she looked tense and then she relaxed. He carried her to his bedroom determined to help heal her wounded heart.

* * *

When she woke up, she was alone in his room. She could see light from the kitchen. She put on Tony's _007_ shirt and walked towards the door. She could hear him walking through the kitchen. She used all her Mossad training to creep up to him. The power was back on and Tony was blowing the candles they set up in the kitchen. He was wearing only his dark boxers. He stood up in front of the sink and let out a heavy and long sigh. She knew something was bothering him, maybe the sudden change in their relationship status, maybe regret. She needed to know before giving in into her own doubts and regrets. She stood behind him and hugged him from behind. He jumped a little at the surprise but then laughed.

"A cent for your thoughts" she said as she kissed his back.

"Penny, it's a penny for your thoughts" he corrected her with a smile.

But he didn't answer her question. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he turned around and kissed her fiercely. It was a desperate kiss, like it would be the last kiss he would ever give her. This thought troubled her but she couldn't stop. He guided her again towards the bedroom while kissing her neck and caressing her back.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter you all waited for. Some part of me wanted to write this really detailed and hot chapter, but I remember this is a T rated story. You can rely on your imagination of how a passionate night between Tony and Ziva would go (I know most of you have thought of it, if not all). Next chapter will shed some more light. I would love to hear your opinions and comments, so please leave some reviews :) I'll try to publish next chapter late this week.**


	11. Mistakes and a Drunken Confession

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. They've inspired me to make this story a little longer. I intended to make this a 5-7 chapter story, but we are now at #11 and I have a lot of ideas. This is sort of a transitional chapter, but it has a lot of important things.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**Mistakes and a Drunken Confession **

"This was a mistake. A _huge _mistake." Ziva told herself. It was dawn and her apartment was lit only by the dim sunlight. She fled Tony's apartment before he woke up. Her head was now in overload questioning and justifying her actions. _Why did I let him? Why did I do it? _ She blamed her sickness, she blamed the storm, she even blamed the blackout for her lack of judgment and control the night before. He was her friend, he was her partner. Tony, an annoying man with a Peter Pan Complex who worked with her every day. Tony, her partner who went to Somalia to seek revenge for her death and rescued her. Tony, who said that couldn't life without her. Tony, the only one who had her back. She was pacing in her room immerged in the confusion of her thoughts when she decided she would go for a run. Exercise usually calmed her and helped her straighten her thoughts.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he felt relaxed and even happy. He stretched lazily on his bed searching with his hands for his partner who recently acquired the status of lover. But she wasn't there.

"Ziva?" he called while he searched the bathroom. "Ziva?" he called again to an empty living room. On his coffee table there was a note.

_Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick. See you tomorrow at work. –Ziva._

He cursed under his breath, the events of the night before replaying on his head. The first time it was sweet and gentle. He felt his heart would explode if he didn't show her everything he felt with his kisses and his touch. After the power came back and they both stood on his kitchen, he knew that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he should make the most of it. He took her back to his bed and showed his urge and desperation for her, and only her. It was passionate, hot and fierce, both of them enjoying the rough arousal. Even if it didn't happen again, he would remember ever kiss, every touch.

"And every bite mark" he said to himself as he touched a slightly bruised part of his lower neck. He smiled at the memory, knowing that on her body he had left a mark too.

* * *

After her run, Ziva's thoughts were clearer and more organized. She knew deep down what she wanted, Tony. But she didn't want that to get a hold of her. She needed to make rational decisions. They needed to talk before even thinking of having a relationship. She had a lot of unfinished issues and questions she need answered. She was determined to visit Tony that afternoon and see what he thought, felt and wanted now that they've crossed the line between partners and lovers, between friends and lovers.

Around noon she received a visit from Abby. Dressed in her church clothes, her Goth friend brought her a family recipe for an upset stomach.

"Abby, you should not have bothered. I am much better. My stomach is fine."

"I couldn't bring it yesterday because I was in a bowling tournament with the nuns." Abby replied.

Ziva couldn't resist and the both of them enjoyed the meal together with some sweet tea and exchange laughs as Abby narrated her winning game. An hour later, McGee came to visit too and the three of them sat down to talk and joke together. Ziva really enjoyed their company, they were her family and she felt blessed to have them in her life. They were people who loved her and cared for her, people who got worried when she was sick. She always tried to control her emotions, but Abby and McGee was the closest to siblings she had these days. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them argue about some computer program development she really didn't understand.

Then Ducky arrived to check on his patient. He was thrilled to see her healthy and happy.

"You see, when one follow his or her doctor's orders" he lectured, "one's health quickly improves. I left some strictly instructions to Tony. You did follow them, my dear?"

"Of course I did, Ducky" Ziva lied. She did watch carefully what she ate yesterday, but the running to Tony's apartment under the rain and the physical activities they embarked all night long wasn't on her doctor's instructions. But little did Ducky know that what he least recommended was what help her the most. She unconsciously touched her left shoulder. Hidden under her dark blue shirt was a bite mark with DiNozzo's name all over it. She smiled to herself as the scenes from that passionate night played on her mind like a movie.

* * *

Tony rejected Laura's fifth called as he browsed the channels for anything that could keep his mind off Ziva. But it wasn't working. He was in a foul mood as he turned off the TV and tossed the remote control across the sofa. He stared at the black screen and sighed. He was tired of worrying about her and waiting for her call. It was almost 6 p.m. and he decided that maybe dinner and a movie might help him feel better. Or at least he could worry and stare at his phone in another place that didn't smell like her. And who knows, maybe if he was in the mood he would hit some clubs after the movie.

* * *

Ziva bid farewell to her guests and headed to the shower. She put on some dark jeans and a white blouse. She fixed her hair in a ponytail. As she headed to the door and grabbed her green coat she was preparing a speech, what she would tell Tony and how. She was getting nervous, but she was determined. They would figure out together what to do, how to handle things at work and especially what to do about Gibbs' Rule #12.

She arrived at Tony's place in record time. She sat on her car looking at the building's doorstep. She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

* * *

Two hours later she was back on her apartment, deeply frustrated. Tony wasn't at his apartment and she waited outside for him to come back but he didn't. She tried calling him on his cell phone but it went direct to Tony's voicemail. As she walked towards her door, she tried calling him one more time. Voicemail, again. When she looked up, she saw him sleeping in front of her door.

"Tony," she nudge him. "Wake up. Tony."

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"What are you doing here" she asked him.

"I wanted to see you."

He tried to stand up but we lost his balance.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him, smelling the distinctive odor of alcohol on his clothes.

"No. Well, maybe a little" he laughed.

She helped him get up and led him inside.

"Zee-vaa" he said, stretching the vowels."Zee-vaa Daa-viid."

"You are very drunk."

"You're so beautiful."

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the last comment she led him towards her couch. He fell on the couch exhausted. She took off her coat and hanged it. Tony was struggling with his, so she helped him take it off.

"It is been a long time since I have seen you drunk. Is something wrong?" she asked him with a worrying look. Maybe he already regretted everything that happened between them the night before.

"Oh, Ziva" he sighed, as he stared at her eyes. "I…I can't stop thinking about you. It's making me crazy."

As surprise as she was by his confession, she couldn't help but smile. Sure he was drunk, but sometimes drunk people were often more sincere. She touched his cheek, but chose not to say anything. If they were going to talk about their feelings, alcohol could not be present. She laid a soft kiss on his lips. He gave her that flashing DiNozzo smile and hugged her. Slowly he felt asleep in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Will Ziva take seriously Tony's drunken confession? Leave some reviews to know what you are thinking! Also, they make me happy :)**


	12. Gibbs' Slap on an Elevator

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am really exited that Chapter 12 got 19 reviews! Big Abby Hugs for all. Sorry it took me so long to update. Work is crazy. :)**

**Teaqueen101: It's like you read my mind on this date! Let see if it mets your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...it I did, Tony and Ziva would be together now until forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Date**

Tony looked at his watch. _8:25_. He was on time. He parked just in front of Ziva's building and got out of his car. He couldn't remember being this nervous for a first date in a long time. He fixed his suit and checked his shoes. Everything was going according to plan. He felt a little guilty about misleading Ziva, but he'll apologize during dinner. He didn't really ask her out, more like demanded. A little part of him feared she wouldn't want to have dinner with him. He just hoped that this past weekend was proof of what they felt about each other. He still wanted to talk about her whole disappearing act on Sunday morning, but first things first. He would give her five more minutes. He slowly made his way to her apartment trying not to run from excitement. He stood in front of her door. _8:29_. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard footsteps inside and smiled. She was wearing heels. When she opened the door he flashed his 100-watts charming and flirty smile.

"It is not polite to stare" she said, happy with the reaction her outfit got from him.

Tony didn't realize he'd been staring, but he couldn't help it. She was wearing black stiletto heels and a sexy dark red dress, knee height, with V-neck and halter top which accentuated her curves perfectly. She wore simple yet sexy makeup and her hair was straight with a beautiful golden hair clip. The only other jewelry she was wearing has her golden Star of David necklace. He smiled when he saw it.

"It's that you look…wow…breathtaking" he admitted while letting out a sigh.

She blushed. He looked so handsome, Ziva had to control before starting a staring contest with him. He was hearing a black suit with a green shirt and expensive black Italian shoes. He wasn't wearing a tie; the slightly unbuttoned shirt revealed a glimpse of his collarbone.

"Let me get my coat." She picked up a black coat and headed to the door. "I am ready."

He couldn't stop smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was awkward. They were both nervous and not very talkative. When they arrived he opened her door and helped her get out. The maître d' welcomed them both and led them to their table in a corner of the restaurant. They sat across each other on a table for two lit by a candle. Soft romantic Italian music played on the background as Ziva and Tony browsed through their menus. Red wine was served and they both drank in silence. Tony couldn't stop smiling; he even let out a chuckle.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" asked Ziva, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing is just that…" he looked away from his menu and directly at Ziva. After clearing his throat he added, "…you look stunning." A small smile formed on Ziva's lips.

"You look very handsome too."

They both smiled. The waiter approached them. "Are we ready to order?" he asked them.

"I really do not know yet" said Ziva as she continued to look at her menu.

"Allow me. The lady here will have the _agnello scottadita_, with the _carpaccio di zucchini_. And for me, the _brassato in bianco _with _risotto alla zucca_."

The waiter left with the menus.

"So…you were saying how handsome I looked tonight" he teased as he took his drink.

"Well, you do" Ziva smiled. "Your shirt brings out the color of your eyes. I like your eyes."

"Thank you. Can I be honest with you?" Ziva nodded. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, to be completely honest with you I almost did not come."

"Why?"

She played with the fluid on her cup. Tony decided that it was not the time for serious talk. He wanted to spend some time with her. Have fun. Serious topics and questions will be addressed later.

"Well, I glad you came" he told her.

"I am glad I did."

They continued to talk comfortably about the restaurant until the food arrived.

"This is delicious! You should try the veal" Ziva took some from her plate and offered it to Tony.

"It is delicious. Here, try the risotto."

"Delicious. So…"Ziva began to play with the food on her plate. "Do you bring your dates here often?"

Tony looked at her. "Only the special ones" he smiled.

"Oh, so I am your date."

"Yes."

"A special date?"

"A _very_ special date."

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their meals.

"Tony!" a small man, Italian Ziva assumed by his accent, approached the table. He was had dark hair and a mustache. He was had a round belly and the buttons from the chef uniform were almost bursting. Tony stood up and hugged the man. "How are you boy? Enjoying the meal?"

"Yes, we are. Marianno, this Ziva, my date."

The man took Ziva's hand and kissed her.

"Un piacere conoscerle" Ziva said.

"Finally, Tony! You bring me a girl to meet. And a very beautiful one. (whispering to Ziva) I got tired watching Tony boy here eating alone all the time."

Tony blushed and Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Mi scusi! Enjoy your romantic dinner. Dessert is on the house. Anything for Tony boy here." He smiled politely and left.

Tony sat down and continued to eat while Ziva observed him.

"How do you know him?"

"Who, Marianno? He lived in Baltimore when I was a cop there. Someone robbed the restaurant he owned and shot a waiter, his son. Me and my partner caught the bastard and put him behind bars. He was very thankful that his son's killer was caught and he claims that he owns me" he sad smile formed n his lips. "He's a good man."

After eating their meals, dessert came. They shared a delicious strawberry panna cotta. After paying the bill, he guided Ziva outside the restaurant, slightly putting his hand on her back.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I do."

They walked to a small park that was nearby.

"I like this park. It's very soothing" said Tony as they entered. It was a beautiful small park. It had a pond and a path that went around it. Trees and bushes were decorated by colorful flowers. They walked toward a bench on the edge of a path. Tony motion Ziva to sit and then sat beside her. He sat close to her, thighs grazing and put an arm around her shoulders. They watched a duckling escape its nest and go for a swim on the pond.

Ziva was aware he was watching her, but was gathering up the courage to face him. She was now more nervous than she had been the whole night, maybe knowing that a important conversation was imminent. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and turn to look at him. A huge grin was evident on his face; his eyes were playful and curious.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked her.

"Doing what?" she asked confused.

"Dating. Are we dating? 'Cause this was a date, in case you hadn't notice. I would really like it if they kept repeating."

"I would like that too, very much."

"Good" he trailed off as he stared at the pond. "So we are dating."

"Yes we are," she confirmed with a smile.

He nodded as he continued to stare at the pond, lost in thought.

"You look troubled. Are you worried about work? Gibbs?" she asked him.

"No," he took one of her hands and began to play with her fingers, "I'm worried about us. About you. I need to know how into this you are, because I don't want it to be just a casual thing. I care about you Ziva, a lot. And not just as my partner or my friend. But we have a risky job and other people's life depend on us. We can't jeopardize that just for a fling or a casual thing…"

His rambling was interrupted when Ziva's lips gently touched his. He pulled her closer as their lips separated.

"I am all in, Tony. I am scared, but I am willing to give this a gun."

Tony smiled. "A shot, give this a shot."

"Yes, a shot." Ziva smiled, slightly embarrassed for ruining that intimate and romantic moment with her idiom confusion.

He embraced her while pulling her face closer. They looked into each other's eyes for that silent confirmation and smiled. He kissed her with a gentle reassuring kiss.

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered, close to her face.

"I do not know. Everything. Of loosing you. Of hurting you. You said it yourself. We have a very dangerous job. And both of our lives had been on the line several times in the paste few years. This weekend, everything that happened between us...it just confused me."

"Is that why you left on Sunday morning?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Are you confused now?"

She looked into his eyes. They were caring and soft. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, not on purpose.

"No. I am not confused anymore."

"Good."

He kissed her with all the passion he was controlling the whole night. She responded with her lips and her tongue. She slipped her hands through his hair and pulled him closed, wanting to taste him completely. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand sliding down to her waist and the other one playing his her hair. Their body temperature was rising fast, and he pulled away from her to gain some self control. He closed his eyes as he tried to even his breathing and when he looked up she was looking straight at him, biting her lower lip.

"Do you, um, want to come to my apartment?" she asked, a quivering tone on her voice.

"Well, I had planned something else. But if you want to leave..." he teased.

"What did you planned?"

"It's a surprise. Something I kind of always wanted to do with you."

"What is it?" she asked intrigued.

"You really have to trust me." He smiled and took a handkerchief from one of his suit pockets. "You need to put these on." His smiled broadened.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, part 1 of their first date. Did you like it? What do you think is this surprise? Leave me some reviews. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I have another fanfic on mind. I will start writing it when I get some days off work, before schools starts. Who would be interested? Have a nice weekend loves!**


	13. The Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am really exited that Chapter 12 got 19 reviews! Big Abby Hugs for all. Sorry it took me so long to update. Work is crazy. :)**

**Teaqueen101: It's like you read my mind on this date! Let see if it mets your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...it I did, Tony and Ziva would be together now until forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Date**

Tony looked at his watch. _8:25_. He was on time. He parked just in front of Ziva's building and got out of his car. He couldn't remember being this nervous for a first date in a long time. He fixed his suit and checked his shoes. Everything was going according to plan. He felt a little guilty about misleading Ziva, but he'll apologize during dinner. He didn't really ask her out, more like demanded. A little part of him feared she wouldn't want to have dinner with him. He just hoped that this past weekend was proof of what they felt about each other. He still wanted to talk about her whole disappearing act on Sunday morning, but first things first. He would give her five more minutes. He slowly made his way to her apartment trying not to run from excitement. He stood in front of her door. _8:29_. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard footsteps inside and smiled. She was wearing heels. When she opened the door he flashed his 100-watts charming and flirty smile.

"It is not polite to stare" she said, happy with the reaction her outfit got from him.

Tony didn't realize he'd been staring, but he couldn't help it. She was wearing black stiletto heels and a sexy dark red dress, knee height, with V-neck and halter top which accentuated her curves perfectly. She wore simple yet sexy makeup and her hair was straight with a beautiful golden hair clip. The only other jewelry she was wearing has her golden Star of David necklace. He smiled when he saw it.

"It's that you look…wow…breathtaking" he admitted while letting out a sigh.

She blushed. He looked so handsome, Ziva had to control before starting a staring contest with him. He was hearing a black suit with a green shirt and expensive black Italian shoes. He wasn't wearing a tie; the slightly unbuttoned shirt revealed a glimpse of his collarbone.

"Let me get my coat." She picked up a black coat and headed to the door. "I am ready."

He couldn't stop smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was awkward. They were both nervous and not very talkative. When they arrived he opened her door and helped her get out. The maître d' welcomed them both and led them to their table in a corner of the restaurant. They sat across each other on a table for two lit by a candle. Soft romantic Italian music played on the background as Ziva and Tony browsed through their menus. Red wine was served and they both drank in silence. Tony couldn't stop smiling; he even let out a chuckle.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" asked Ziva, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing is just that…" he looked away from his menu and directly at Ziva. After clearing his throat he added, "…you look stunning." A small smile formed on Ziva's lips.

"You look very handsome too."

They both smiled. The waiter approached them. "Are we ready to order?" he asked them.

"I really do not know yet" said Ziva as she continued to look at her menu.

"Allow me. The lady here will have the _agnello scottadita_, with the _carpaccio di zucchini_. And for me, the _brassato in bianco _with _risotto alla zucca_."

The waiter left with the menus.

"So…you were saying how handsome I looked tonight" he teased as he took his drink.

"Well, you do" Ziva smiled. "Your shirt brings out the color of your eyes. I like your eyes."

"Thank you. Can I be honest with you?" Ziva nodded. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, to be completely honest with you I almost did not come."

"Why?"

She played with the fluid on her cup. Tony decided that it was not the time for serious talk. He wanted to spend some time with her. Have fun. Serious topics and questions will be addressed later.

"Well, I glad you came" he told her.

"I am glad I did."

They continued to talk comfortably about the restaurant until the food arrived.

"This is delicious! You should try the veal" Ziva took some from her plate and offered it to Tony.

"It is delicious. Here, try the risotto."

"Delicious. So…"Ziva began to play with the food on her plate. "Do you bring your dates here often?"

Tony looked at her. "Only the special ones" he smiled.

"Oh, so I am your date."

"Yes."

"A special date?"

"A _very_ special date."

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their meals.

"Tony!" a small man, Italian Ziva assumed by his accent, approached the table. He was had dark hair and a mustache. He was had a round belly and the buttons from the chef uniform were almost bursting. Tony stood up and hugged the man. "How are you boy? Enjoying the meal?"

"Yes, we are. Marianno, this Ziva, my date."

The man took Ziva's hand and kissed her.

"Un piacere conoscerle" Ziva said.

"Finally, Tony! You bring me a girl to meet. And a very beautiful one. (whispering to Ziva) I got tired watching Tony boy here eating alone all the time."

Tony blushed and Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Mi scusi! Enjoy your romantic dinner. Dessert is on the house. Anything for Tony boy here." He smiled politely and left.

Tony sat down and continued to eat while Ziva observed him.

"How do you know him?"

"Who, Marianno? He lived in Baltimore when I was a cop there. Someone robbed the restaurant he owned and shot a waiter, his son. Me and my partner caught the bastard and put him behind bars. He was very thankful that his son's killer was caught and he claims that he owns me" he sad smile formed n his lips. "He's a good man."

After eating their meals, dessert came. They shared a delicious strawberry panna cotta. After paying the bill, he guided Ziva outside the restaurant, slightly putting his hand on her back.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I do."

They walked to a small park that was nearby.

"I like this park. It's very soothing" said Tony as they entered. It was a beautiful small park. It had a pond and a path that went around it. Trees and bushes were decorated by colorful flowers. They walked toward a bench on the edge of a path. Tony motion Ziva to sit and then sat beside her. He sat close to her, thighs grazing and put an arm around her shoulders. They watched a duckling escape its nest and go for a swim on the pond.

Ziva was aware he was watching her, but was gathering up the courage to face him. She was now more nervous than she had been the whole night, maybe knowing that a important conversation was imminent. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and turn to look at him. A huge grin was evident on his face; his eyes were playful and curious.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked her.

"Doing what?" she asked confused.

"Dating. Are we dating? 'Cause this was a date, in case you hadn't notice. I would really like it if they kept repeating."

"I would like that too, very much."

"Good" he trailed off as he stared at the pond. "So we are dating."

"Yes we are," she confirmed with a smile.

He nodded as he continued to stare at the pond, lost in thought.

"You look troubled. Are you worried about work? Gibbs?" she asked him.

"No," he took one of her hands and began to play with her fingers, "I'm worried about us. About you. I need to know how into this you are, because I don't want it to be just a casual thing. I care about you Ziva, a lot. And not just as my partner or my friend. But we have a risky job and other people's life depend on us. We can't jeopardize that just for a fling or a casual thing…"

His rambling was interrupted when Ziva's lips gently touched his. He pulled her closer as their lips separated.

"I am all in, Tony. I am scared, but I am willing to give this a gun."

Tony smiled. "A shot, give this a shot."

"Yes, a shot." Ziva smiled, slightly embarrassed for ruining that intimate and romantic moment with her idiom confusion.

He embraced her while pulling her face closer. They looked into each other's eyes for that silent confirmation and smiled. He kissed her with a gentle reassuring kiss.

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered, close to her face.

"I do not know. Everything. Of loosing you. Of hurting you. You said it yourself. We have a very dangerous job. And both of our lives had been on the line several times in the paste few years. This weekend, everything that happened between us...it just confused me."

"Is that why you left on Sunday morning?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Are you confused now?"

She looked into his eyes. They were caring and soft. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, not on purpose.

"No. I am not confused anymore."

"Good."

He kissed her with all the passion he was controlling the whole night. She responded with her lips and her tongue. She slipped her hands through his hair and pulled him closed, wanting to taste him completely. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand sliding down to her waist and the other one playing his her hair. Their body temperature was rising fast, and he pulled away from her to gain some self control. He closed his eyes as he tried to even his breathing and when he looked up she was looking straight at him, biting her lower lip.

"Do you, um, want to come to my apartment?" she asked, a quivering tone on her voice.

"Well, I had planned something else. But if you want to leave..." he teased.

"What did you planned?"

"It's a surprise. Something I kind of always wanted to do with you."

"What is it?" she asked intrigued.

"You really have to trust me." He smiled and took a handkerchief from one of his suit pockets. "You need to put these on." His smiled broadened.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, part 1 of their first date. Did you like it? What do you think is this surprise? Leave me some reviews. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I have another fanfic on mind. I will start writing it when I get some days off work, before schools starts. Who would be interested? Have a nice weekend loves!**


	14. Rooftop

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I still don't know how many chapters this story will be. It was originally a 5 chapter story, but we can control our imagination. Your support has been a huge influence in this too (:**

**Disclaimer: ..NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rooftop**

Ziva felt she was being kidnapped. Tony drove fast and was taking fast turns that were making her nervous. She knew he was doing it so she couldn't place their location on her mind. Still she tried.

"I do not understand why I have to be blind, if..." she said.

"Blind folded," he corrected with a smile. He was clearly amused.

"...blindfolded. I am not very comfortable like this..." she whispered as she fidgeted nervously her fingers on her lap.

He remembered that horrible day on Somalia. When they brought her she had a bag covering her face. He could only imagine what she must've gone through those months. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm right here. Trust me, ok?" he said, with a reassuring tone.

"I do trust you" she replied as she led out a sigh.

After twenty minutes, the car stopped.

"Can I..."

"No, not yet" he answered quickly as he got out of the car and walked to the other side. He opened the door and helped her get out. He had a arm around her waist so he could guide her better.

Ziva tried to use her other available senses to try to guess where they were. Traffic noise, birds, footsteps. The only specific thing she could sense was the smell of a nearby restaurant. Chinese was her guess and if she wasn't mistaken she already knew where they were.

"Careful, step. Step, another step."

"Tony, I want to take this off," she was quickly getting impatient.

"Keep you ninja panties on, for now..." she elbowed him in his ribs. "Ow. Just five more minutes."

They were now in some kind of lobby, at least five more people that she could make out. She could hear them whispering as they passed. One even sighed and began arguing with her boyfriend why he didn't do any romantic stuff anymore. She had to admit, Tony was incredibly romantic that night; surprisingly romantic. She didn't know how sweet and attentive he could be. She wondered if he was like that with every date, but she somehow she felt special. Trying not to get her girly emotions take a hold of her, she continued to study her surroundings with her remaining senses. They entered an elevator and Tony pushed a floor button. She knew they were alone, because the instant the elevator door closed Tony grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She found it very sensual the way he approached her and the fact that she couldn't see. She felt his breath tracing her neck and a soft kiss on her shoulder. He then surprised her by kissing her passionately. He placed one hand behind her neck and the other one on her hip to pull her closer, much closer. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The elevator door rang and she heard the doors open, but he didn't stop kissing her. When the doors began closing, he stopped them and dragged her out of the elevator without interrupting the kiss. She could feel the warm breeze of the night and hear the traffic outside. He slowly let go of her and parted his lips from hers. They let out a sigh as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Why are we on the rooftop of your building?" she asked.

His mouth opened in amazement. He looked around and tried to see if she could see through the handkerchief. He smiled.

"You are good."

"You underestimate me, Tony," she said with a flirty smile on her face.

He took off her blindfold. They were indeed on the rooftop of Tony's building. It was dark and there were nothing but some plants and a radio.

"They never take these down," Tony said pointing to the some Christmas lights around the roof. He walked toward the edge and plugged them in. The whole roof lit up in a white light. He walked towards the radio and took his iPod from his coat pocket and plugged it in. He selected a playlist and pushed play. The air was filled with Frank Sinatra's "_The Way You Look Tonight_". Tony flashed his radiant smile and opened his arms.

"Shall we dance?"

"You want to dance? With me? That is what you always wanted to do with me?" Ziva asked still surprised.

"Well, yeah. Among other things" he gave her a very suggestive smiled. "I don't remember dancing with you, Miss David."

"That is because we have never danced." She smiled, took off her coat and approached him.

He took her in his arms and began to slide her trough the rooftop. He wanted to impress her with his dancing skills, but she was impressing him singing along to the lyrics of the song.

"Now I can say you are really an American" he smiled and her a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiled back and rested her head on his chest. She enjoyed feeling the vibrations of his voice on his chest. He was singing now Dean Martin's "_Everybody Loves Somebody_" and they continued to dance. He slowly made circles on her back, in a very sensual way Ziva noticed. She knew what would happen next, and she was anxious from anticipation. This time it would not be a spur of the moment thing. She looked into his green eyes and knew that he wanted the same thing she did. But something was holding him back.

"I don't want to push things, Ziva. I don't want you to think all this is just to sleep with you. It's not."

Ziva slightly raised an eyebrow. "So you did not have any expectations tonight? You were really not thinking I would sleep with you tonight?" she asked him with a huge smile on her lips. If she knew Tony, and she like to think she did, sex would be one of his goals that night.

"Well…" he laughed, "…a guy can dream. But it was not the primary purpose of this date," he added in a serious tone.

"So, you do not want to sleep with me tonight?" Ziva asked in a fake hurt tone while she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Of course I do. You are a beautiful woman, Ziva." He let out a deep sigh. "So beautiful" he whispered.

The intensity and tone in which he said it surprised her and she stared into his eyes. She was fighting to keep her defenses up, to protect herself, but she was failing. It was in this moment she decided to give her heart to him, and trust that he will take care of it. Her eyes watered and he looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" he worried.

"Yes, I am fine" she said holding back some tears. She couldn't decide if they were from happiness or fear.

He read her expression and gently kissed her. "I would never hurt you" he whispered into her lips. "I would never…"

She interrupted him and kissed him back, reassuring him that she believed him. He embraced her tightly, like making sure she would not change her mind and escape from him. She locked her arms behind his neck and brought him closer to her. They kept kissing each other, passionately and slowly. Body temperatures were rising fast and he was dying to rip that dress off of her. But he patiently waited for her to make the first move. As on cue, Ziva began unbuttoning his shirt halfway and wrapped her arms inside, around his waist. Her fingers were playing sensually on his bare back. He took this as a sign and began kissing her neck as he slowly unzipped her dress. A breeze grazed her skin and she slightly jumped at the coldness of the air. He backed off a few feet and looked at her. Her hair was all messed up, the wind was playing with her open dress, her breathing was fast and her eyes were determined. He practically ran towards the radio and took his iPod and ran back at her; she already had her coat at hand and was calling the elevator. He smiled; their thoughts were all synced in the shared need for having each other, of being one with the other. He pinned her to the wall as he kept kissing her, showing his need for her and enjoying her soft moans. When the elevator doors opened they walked in laughing.

"I am having some trouble believing this" she admitted as he pushed his floor button.

"Why?"

"I am afraid I might wake up" she whispered.

He approached her and kissed her. "This is not a dream, Ziva. This is as real as it can be."

_*Ding*_

He got out of the elevator and waited for her. She hesitated. One more step and I will be as real as it can be. It would stop being a one night thing or crush. It would be a relationship, a real one, with everything it entails. He held his hand to her, as an invitation and a confirmation, he was all in.

She looked at his hand and then at his eyes. He was beginning to worry she might be backing out.

"Ziva?"

He stopped the already closing doors, and stood in between them, waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think she will do? Leave? Go with Tony? I would love to hear your answers. Next chapter we might know a little more about Tony and Gibbs last elevator conversation...**


	15. Rulebook

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It a little hot with a little fluffiness. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the fact that Tony and Ziva are together. The rest is CBS property.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Rulebook**

His voice took her back to reality. Is it so bad to wish for a little happiness, to do what your heart really wanted? She was worrying about everyone else, Gibbs, her father, their co-workers. She forgot about the man who now stood with a worried look on his face and his hand extended towards her, inviting her, asking her to take the risk with him. She felt the sudden rush of adrenaline and smiled. She took his hand and he pulled her out of the elevator before the doors closed. She stood before him; her breath was getting faster and shallower. She would take the risk; they would take the risk together. And every time she would hesitate she will just look into his emerald eyes and all her doubt and fears would vanish. She pinned him to the wall and kissed him. He sighed into her mouth and responded with his lips and hands. It was tricky, but they were managing to get to Tony's apartment without parting their lips. They laughed as Tony's keys fell on the floor when he was trying to unlock the door. Ziva separated her lips from his and took the keys from the floor.

"What is the hurry?" she asked him as she handed him the keys.

"I…I don't know," he laughed, and a nervous quiver gave him away.

Ziva felt her nervousness calm down. He was as nervous as she was and that helped her compose herself. She would treat him the way he deserved. She would try and make his every fantasy come true. The last time he treated her so gently and sweet, just the way she needed. She will now return the gesture.

Tony's shaking hands finally opened the door and they both entered the apartment. She walked towards the living room, looking back at him and giving him a sensual smile. He closed the door behind him and smiled back.

"So…" he said as he took off his coat and placed it in a little table beside the door. He was so mesmerized with the vision of her in his living room looking so sexy and beautiful he accidently knocked over the table.

"So…" she laughed as she watched him looki at the knocked table confused. He walked towards her but didn't say a word. Ziva approached him, leaving only inches between their bodies. She began to unbutton his shirt while staring at his eyes. He placed his hands on her hips as she slowly traced with her fingers his half naked chest. The dress left her shoulder exposed and he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She completely took off his shirt and walked towards the bedroom, taking of her dress and letting it slide down her legs. In the darkness of the room she called him.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?"

He smiled and practically ran toward the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He knew this would not be the same again.

* * *

The sound of running water woke him up. It was still dark and he studied his surroundings. His bed was empty, but the noise coming from his bathroom indicated that Ziva was still there. He smelled the pillow beside him, it was covered in her essence. Still a little drowsy he sat down, half expecting Ziva to take off as soon as she got out of the bathroom. He was ready to tackle her if necessary. Couple of minutes later the door opened and she appeared wearing one of Tony's Baltimore PD shirts. She smiled when she saw him and walked towards the bed. She pulled the sheets apart and sat on the bed, looking at the wall in front of her. Tony looked at her puzzled and was going to say something but she turned around and snuggled beside him. He pulled her close to him and embraced her, tucking her hair behind her ears. She tangled her legs with his and placed her head on his chest.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her, enjoying her warm body wrapped around his.

She looked up to him. "This feels weird…" she said.

"Weird?" he asked worried.

"Yes. It is something we have never done together, but it still feels like we have done this forever. Am I making any sense?" she laughed.

He kissed her forehead. "You're making all the sense in the world."

She cuddled even more close and placed a small kiss on his chest. "We have to talk."

"Are you already breaking up with me?" Tony joked.

"No" she laughed. "But we do need some floor rules."

"Ground rules. And I agree. What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"she thought for a moment. "Rule #1: Exclusiveness."

"Oh, Ziva, I only plan to date you as long as you let me."

Her heart melted. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok, rule #2," he continued. "The past is past. We start with a clean sheet."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ziva, you and I have gathered a lot of baggage through these years. The whole Jeanne thing, and then the Michael thing, and the Tel Aviv thing …"

"I understand," she interrupted him. The memories those names brought were not pleasant. "The past is past. Rule #3…"

"Just one thing…"he interrupted her.

"What?"

"I need to know…well, I want to know what happened in Somalia."

Her face changed completely. Her eyes got clouded and dark and her face tensed up. She lowered her face and stared at the wall. Tony noticed this and continued.

"I can only imagine what must have happened and I don't want to push you into telling me. It's just that I want to help you, Ziva, help you heal." He gently drawing circles on her tense back, he pulled her closer. "You are so strong it amazes me, but you keep everything bottled up." She still didn't say anything. He pulled her face up so he could see her eyes. "Look at me. You are safe here with me. I will die protecting you."

"Don't say that." All the horrifying memories from Somalia suddenly didn't look as bad compared to the possibility of Tony dying. How powerful was what she was feeling? She was now beginning to comprehend. The thought of losing him… "I cannot promise you that I will tell you anything about Somalia anytime soon. What I can promise you is that from this moment on I will not keep anything bottled up."

He kissed her passionately and rolled over her, shifting his weight toward his arms. She sighed and her eyes watered. Trying to cheer her up, he continued with their little rulebook.

"So we have rule #1: no dating other people." He kissed her neck. "Rule #2: forget the past." He kissed her near the ear. A small smile drew on her lips.

"And rule #3: be open with each other" she added and with a quick movement she was now on top. She kissed him. After a long make out session she realized something.

"What are we going to tell people from work?" she yelped.

"What do you mean?"

"The Director. McGee. Abby." Her eyes opened as she started to freak out. "Gibbs! Gibbs and his stupid rule #12!"

Tony laughed and stretched. He smiled as he put his arms behind his back in a very relaxed position.

"Why are you smiling? Gibbs will kill us. He will kill _you_."

"Gibbs is not going to kill anyone."

"I know. But he is going to be angry."

"He's not." Ziva looked at him confused. "Gibbs already know," he added.

"You give him too much credit. It may seem that Gibbs knows everything, but he cannot possible know…" she joked.

"Gibbs knows because I told him."

* * *

**A/N: I do enjoy leaving you hanging. It's just to make sure you keep reading. Next chapter might be the last one. Or maybe the next one after. I don't visualize the story going anywhere after one point. I want to start another one I have in mind. Leave me reviews to see how you are liking it!**


	16. Ani Ohev Otach

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to updated sooner. I hope you like this chapter! This chapter will have a flashback to Chapter 12, the elevator scene with Gibbs and Tony. This will be the last chapter, even though I didn't have any inspiration. After this, there will be an epilogue.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**_Ani Ohev Otach_**

"You told him? Gibbs knows about us?" she asked him and he nodded. "How are we still breathing?" she joked, but was serious in a second. She imagine scenarios were they get fired or assigned to different teams, or worse, to different stations half way around the world.

He just smiled and stocked her curls as he pulled her closer to his embrace. They were both lying on his bed, the sheets tangled between they bodies. "You remember when Gibbs called me to 'his office'? Well, what happened was...

**

* * *

**

_In between floors, Gibbs stopped the elevator. The silence and tension was making Tony crazy._

_"Something on your mind…boss?" Tony ventured to ask._

_"You could say that."_

_Silence. Gibbs stared at Tony, looking for a clue. Tony's throat was getting dry and his hands began to sweat._

_"I'm gonna ask you the same question. Is there something between David and you? Something I should know?"_

_His stare was deep and threatening._

_"No, boss. Of course not" Tony lied, evading Gibbs eyes. A hand slapped the back of his head. He knew better than to lie to his boss, but he couldn't help it. "It's not what you think boss…"_

_"Oh, really, and what do I think DiNozzo?" he barked._

_"That I'm screwing around with her..." he whispered. Everything was so surreal; he couldn't keep on lying to Gibbs, to himself. He sighed. "I'm going to break a rule to break another."_

_Gibbs just looked at his agent puzzled and annoyed._

_"I'm going to apologize for breaking a rule, which I'm really not sorry for breaking."_

_"Am I going to need a translator, DiNozzo?" he growled._

_"Sorry, Boss. I'm sorry because I broke Rule 12."_

_"Are you dating McGee?" he asked._

_"No, I'm dating..."he hesitated. He remember he wasn't actually dating Ziva, he just slept with her, and that sounded simply wrong, because it wasn't just that. He was clearly having feelings for her, but after the dinner he set up for her later that night he'll know for sure. "I'm hoping to date Ziva," he whispered hoping that his word didn't reach his boss' ears._

_"David?"_

_"Yes, I..."_

_"Well, it was about time you grew a pair!"_

_Tony's wide eyes met Gibbs. He wondered if what he heard was true._

_"Um...boss...?"_

_"I've seen you two dance around each other from day one. Kinda thought you two will be screwing each other. But after all these years..."_

_"You're not mad? But I'm beaking a rule. It's wrong to date you co-worker."_

_"Rule 51."_

_"Of course, Rule 51." Tony browsed trough the rulebook in this mind. He didn't remember Rule 51. "There're only 50 Rules Boss."_

_"Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong."_

_"Rule 51," Tony repeated._

_"Just don't screw it up DiNozzo."_

_"I'll try..." Gibbs just gave him the death glare. "I won't," he corrected. "I'm just a little bit worried. What if she doesn't want to date ME?" he said to himself._

"She will," he answered, but Tony was too lost in thought to hear it.

_Gibbs put the elevator in motion and Tony stopped it. He had a confused look on his face._

_"is that why?"_

_"Why what?" Gibbs asked, annoyed._

_"Why you kept me in the dark. Why you didn't tell me she was sick. That is why you left me all worried about her. You knew I lov..."_

_"You have to learn to notice this things, DiNozzo. I can't spell everything out for you. Contrary to what Abby says, I won't last forever, you know."_

_He kept looking at his senior agent, who looked like he was doing a long division on his brain._

_"Just one thing, never EVER put the team's safety in risk. Or you'll end up assigned in the middle of the ocean," he threatened._

_"Got it, Boss," he answered almost automatic._

_The elevator moved again and was quickly back on their floor. Gibbs walked toward his desk followed by a confused Tony._

_

* * *

_After telling his story Tony was staring at Ziva, waiting for her reaction. He drew small circles on her bare back.

"So, Gibbs knows," she finally said.

"Yep, he knows."

She let out a sigh. "Well, that is one less thing to worry about." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smiling back. The woman he loved was in his arms, and all seemed perfect in his world. And suddenly it it him like a splash of cold water. He loved her. He _loved _her. Suddenly his heart began beating so fast he felt it on his whole body. He wanted to tell her, but suddenly his throat dried and he forgot how to talk.

His train of thought was lost when she began kissing him, softly, gently. It was like she knew what he wanted to confess and showed him what she felt.

"I am glad we are doing this, "she whispered on his lips.

* * *

A sudden movement beside him woke him up. His eyes slowly got used to the dim light through his window. It was almost dawn and his room was filled with a grayish light. He looked to his side and contemplated the beauty he had on his bed. He had a clear view of her back and her tangled hair. He slowly moved closer to her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Ani Ohev Otach" he whispered into her ear in a deep and drowsy. He had looked the meaning years ago, just out of curiosity, but now was the right time to tell her, even if his subconscious was in control of his actions.

"I love you, too" she replied, with a smile on her face and she turned around in his arms. He was still groggy but heard her. He smiled back at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He tighten the embrace and place a kiss on her forehead. Quickly he was drifting again into a deep slumber. Ziva laid in his arms, contemplating him.

"I love you, too," she repeated as she fell slowly asleep too.

**THE END**

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading this and for your wonderful reviews! Keep on reading for the Epilogue.**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Both agents sighed as they entered the elevator. They were running late that morning since Tony had to take Ziva to her apartment to change for work. They agreed that if they kept spending the nights together, they had to arrange some kind of strategy to arrive early to work. Gibbs had approved their relationship, or the Gibbs equivalent of it, but they didn't want to push him into annoyance.

Tony looked at his watch as Ziva watched the elevator's buttons light up at each floor.

"We're only 20 minutes late. I've arrived later than that," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I haven't."

Tony's eyes widened. "A contraction! Nice!" he smiled like an idiot and stopped the elevator. Before she could say anything, he turned to her and kissed her as his hands framed her face. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her. They both needed this to keep on their day as cool as they could. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, reluctantly.

"Ok, now I can survive at least 2 hours," he said as he pushed the button and the elevator was back in motion.

"Now we are 24 minutes late," she said while looking at her watch.

"We'll survive."

And the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to drag the story too much. So this is the end of my first NCIS fanfic. I really hope you like it. I'm currently writing another NCIS story, but I haven't publish it yet. Is very raw. It's about a new agent and member of the team. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**

**Let me know how you liked this story and maybe some constructive criticism, thing I can improve for my new story.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
